Diálogos de un gandul
by Ayumi9
Summary: Porque todos tenemos derecho a justificarnos...hasta Genma Saotome


TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A Rumiko Takahashi, ESTO LO HAGO SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO Y CON EL ÚNICO INTERÉS DE DIVERTIRME.

"" PENSAMIENTOS

-_ACCIONES_

DIÁLOGOS DE UN GANDUL

Por Ayumi

Hola a todos. Cielos no entiendo ¿por qué nadie me cree y le dan la razón a mi hijo Ranma en muchas cosas?

Creo que debo empezar por presentarme, mi nombre es Genma Saotome y soy el padre de Ranma.

_-Se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el suelo del dojo, a un lado de un tazón de tallarines y un vaso de sake, más a lo lejos podía distinguirse una tetera de agua caliente ya vacía_

Todos, hasta mi gran amigo Soun Tendo, al menos una vez me han criticado por mi forma de entrenar al muchacho o de los problemas que le llegan, todos dicen que soy el responsable, por eso quiero que todos me 'escuchen' y sepan mi punto de vista antes de juzgarme sobre lo que dicen…es mi culpa.

Por ejemplo las prometidas. Ranma debería agradecerme que gracias a mí tiene tres hermosas prometidas, Kodachi se la consiguió él solo, las tres son hermosas y dispuestas a complacerlo-carraspeó un poco-bueno… lo acepto, Akane no es el mejor emblema de la prometida modelo, pero lo es.

El muchacho me ha reclamado por aquella niña con la que lo comprometí a cambio de un plato de arroz y unos camarones, pero entiendan TENÍA HAMBRE!! ¿Tienen idea de lo que es caminar por el desierto, bajo los inmensos rayos del sol y sin nada de comida en el estómago? Pues no. Además Ranma tenía que empezar a ayudar a su pobre padre. Por suerte ahora vivimos en la casa Tendo

_-Se acostó y se puso a contemplar el techo, pero al instante recobró su posición original_

La casa Tendo. Ahora tenemos un lugar donde vivir, no que antes deambulábamos de un lugar a otro. Hasta eso tiene que agradecerme el ingrato de mi hijo, aquí tenemos un techo, agua caliente siempre disponible y deliciosa comida-carraspeó un poco y luego de observar a todos para estar seguro de no ser oído dijo en voz baja-claro que lo de 'deliciosa comida' puede olvidarse cuando Akane entra a la cocina, pero afortunadamente Kasumi le ha estado restringiendo la entrada a la cocina, porque sino…

Otra de las cosas de las que Ranma me hecha la culpa es de la promesa que le hice a su madre sobre el sepukku, pero compréndanme. Era necesario que Nodoko no estuviera cerca para poder entrenar bien al muchacho y poder convertirlo en un verdadero hombre, y pues…nunca me imaginé que llegara a pasar lo de Jusenkyo-_suspiró con melancolía_

Lo de Jusenkyo puede, solo PUEDE haber sido mi culpa por no informarme correctamente sobre los manantiales, pero ¿qué querían que hiciera? ¿Saben? Toda la información que encontré sobre Jusenkyo estaba en chino, y yo del idioma chino lo único que sé es 'Nihao' que significa hola, 'Huojaini' (1) que significa te amo y 'Airen' que significa prometido. Y eso porque Shampoo se lo dice a Ranma a cada rato. ¿Cómo esperaban que estuviera enterado de las maldiciones?

Aunque para serles sincero ya no me molesta tanto como antes el convertirme en panda, después de todo me sirve para librarme de los problemas, es un disfraz fenomenal para esconderme de Nodoka. Y por si fuera poco en invierno me da un gran abrigo. Quizá la única molestia es en la playa, a veces me cuesta trabajo respirar con tanto pelaje, que me asfixia de calor.

Ahora hablaré de uno de los grandes problemas con Ranma: su compromiso con Akane.

Sé que Soun y yo insistimos en que se casen, pero es por el bien y la unión de las escuelas de combate libre Tendo y Saotome

-_Mientras decía aquello se había levantado y mantenía su puño derecho en alto al tiempo que la bandera de Japón se ondeaba tras de el y botones de cerezo caían a sus pies._

Los muchachos se casaran, de eso nos encargaremos. Kasumi nos ha dicho un par de veces que en lugar de ayudarlos 'dándoles una manita' propiciamos que se lleven peor… pero yo no lo creo. Después de todo somos sus padres y solo deseamos lo mejor para ellos

"Y para mi, claro está. Después de todo cuando se casen yo podré vivir para siempre en esta casa"-_asustado y mirando a los lectores, esperando que no hubiera hablado en voz alta_

Ya hemos intentado de todo, pero por desgracia cuando parece que algo bueno pasará, los pretendientes de ambos intervienen, ¿qué no pueden dejar de molestarlos cuando están solos? Son unos entrometidos y desconsiderados. Por suerte la cámara de video no se daño el otro día que Ranma nos sorprendió a Soun y a mí grabándolo mientras hablaba con Akane en el dojo.

De todas maneras también los chicos son unos desconsiderados, a veces no nos dicen nada de cambios positivos en su relación y tenemos que recurrir a Nabiki y sus fotografías. En lugar de que nos digan a nosotros, sus sacrificados padres, nos ocultan todo. A veces pienso que no quieren que nos metamos en su vida-_lo medita unos segundos_-no, no lo creo.

Quizá mi problema más grande es Haposai, el maestro parece no tener fecha para irse. Lo que más nos preocupa a Tendo y a mí es que los vecinos sospechen que el ladrón de prendas íntimas se aloja en esta casa. Pero no creo que se vaya teniendo cerca a Ranma-chan

Aunque para serles sincero me empieza a preocupar otra cuestión. Hace unos días me llegó una carta de un sujeto de Nagano, me decía que pronto vendría a reclamar a Ranma como prometido de una de sus hijas, pero yo no recuerdo haber comprometido a Ranma con alguien de Nagano

"A menos que sea ese sujeto que me dio hospedaje por una noche a cambio de que mi hijo se comprometiera con una de sus 8 hijas"

No se preocupen, cada vez que aparece un nuevo compromiso Ranma se encarga de solucionarlo y de quedar solamente con sus 4 prometidas.

-_Genma tomó aire y se relajó para luego sonreír confiadamente_

Bueno…he terminado de contarles mi punto de vista. Me creen ¿Verdad?

-Como única respuesta Genma recibió un balde de agua fría que lo convirtió al instante en panda y dejándolo confundido por lo ocurrido

FIN

N.D.A. Hola a todos. Aquí estoy de nuevo con este pequeño honesto, espero que hay sido de su agrado. La idea es un poco loca pero me pareció divertida e ideal para librarme de las lágrimas y tensiones de mis otros fics. Como se darán cuenta por la fecha, fue escrito hace mucho, para apenas ahorita me animé a publicarlo también en esta página, espero que les gustara y me den algunas opiniones al respecto.

(1) Perdón si está mal escrito, pero no me acordaba de cómo se escribía

2003-05-23


End file.
